Charlie Bone and Paton's Long Lost Daughter
by No No 22
Summary: Charlie and his friends have a new mission! They find out that Paton has a daughter, but Paton doesn't know where she is. Charlie and his friends want to help him find her. Will they find her, or will their enemies prevent it?
1. The Truth

Charlie Bone and Paton's Long Lost Daughter

Chapter 1

The Truth

Deep in a dark corridor at Bloor's Academy a woman with iron-gray hair, wearing a gray dress, walked swiftly to the west wing of the academy. Lucretia Yewbeam had an important message to tell to the Bloors. When she got to the door that led into the Bloor's dining hall she patted her hair, straitened up, and opened the door. There was a long polished wooden table; at the head of the table sat an ancient man whose face looked like a skull. Old Ezekiel Bloor was covered in blankets of wool. To his right was his grandson, Harold Bloor. He was a big man with a broad, grayish face, thick bluish lips, and cold, pale eyes. To the left of Ezekiel was his teenage great-grandson who was a hypnotist. Manfred Bloor was tall, but despite of his height, Manfred had a skinny frame, sallow, blotchy skin, and a face that was all bones and hallows. He had black stringy hair that was tied back into a ponytail.

"What is wrong Matron?" questioned Manfred when she entered.

"I have important news for you all," answered Lucretia.

"Fire away Lucretia," boomed Dr. Bloor.

"Before my disgraceful brother vanquished my aunt, Yolanda told me she took shape of an eight year old and went to my niece's birthday party-

"I thought you only had a nephew?" remarked Manfred.

"N0 I…I thought you already knew about Lillian's transportation to another home when she was one week old?" asked Lucretia.

"I don't know anything about that," Manfred snarled.

"I'll tell you about it later son," Dr. Bloor said sharply. Manfred muttered something about not knowing anything anymore, but no one took notice.

"As I was saying, Yolanda went to Lillian's eighth birthday party and discovered that she has two endowedments," continued Lucretia.

"What!" shouted Ezekiel spiting little pieces of Crème Brule everywhere on the table. "That girl has two endowedments…b-but that's impossible!"

"Yolanda had two," Dr. Bloor said. "That means the girl could have two."

"But that's not all, Lillian is coming to the academy when school begins, but she doesn't know her name is actually Lillian Yewbeam," Lucretia finished.

"Then what is the name she knows to be hers?" Manfred demanded.

"Melody…Melody Serpent," Lucretia said.

"But no one has asked me to take their children into the academy," confessed Dr. Bloor.

"No, not yet, Lillian might do something to her hair though, before she comes to the academy," Lucretia added.

"Why would she do something to her hair?" asked Ezekiel his mouth now empty of Crème Brule.

"She is always mistaken to be an albino that's why," said Lucretia.

"She has snow white hair like Billy Raven?" Dr. Bloor asked.

"Yes, the only difference is that she has bits of red in her white hair," answered Lucretia.

"I see, well thank you for telling us this important information," Dr. Bloor said gratefully. "You may leave."

"Yes sir," smirked Lucretia, and she walked out the door.

Meanwhile Charlie, Emma, Olivia, Gabriel, Fidelio, Tancred, Lysander, Ollie, the three adults, and the dog just arrived at Sparkling Castle, Ollie and Samuel's (Ollie's adult brother) home. Uncle Paton (Charlie's uncle) parked the mini-van in front of the neatly mowed grass.

"Well, here we are, home at last," said Ollie jumping out of the car.

"Mom and Dad are going to be surprised to see you," Samuel said also getting out of the car.

"Yeah," Ollie said looking up at the big mansion, admiring its beauty.

"Runner, rah, uf!" Charlie shouted as Runner Bean got out before Charlie did. Causing him to almost step on the dog and fall to the ground with a thud.

Everyone started to laugh.

"I guess Runner Bean is also excited to be here," Uncle Paton said getting out of the car, chuckling.

"It seems so," replied Miss Ingledew (Emma's aunt) who just got out of the car.

"Ha, ha very funny," grunted Charlie standing up to dust himself as Fidelio jumped out of the car.

"How's Sparkling Castle like?" asked Emma who got out after Fidelio did.

"It's amazing, the house is full of surprises, and adventures, there's always something new…most of the time!" said Ollie full of excitement.

"Well, shall we get our stuff from the back?" asked Tancred who spoke in an elderly way.

"Oh yes, lets," said Lysander in the same tone as Tancred's. Everyone laughed at them.

"You guys are idiots!" said Olivia who got out of the van last.

"Why thank you!" said Tancred and Lysander taking a bow. Everyone laughed again.

"These two gentlemen are right, we do need to get our stuff out," said Uncle Paton getting out the keys and opening the trunk. "Everyone will carry their own stuff, alright."

Everyone agreed. After a few minutes of handing, shuffling, and grabbing they started up the long dirt road to the front door of the mansion.

"Well-we-made-it," Gabriel panted.

"I'll knock," suggested Ollie who seemed to be the only one who wasn't tired. Ollie went to face the door, for a few moments he just stared at it then he took a deep breath and rang the bell. Nothing happened. Ollie rang the bell again. There wasn't an answer. Ollie was about to ring the bell again when the big oak doors opened without warning, and there stood a scrawny woman with a kind face. Ollie quickly ran behind the closest person from him. When Mrs. Sparks spotted her eldest son she smiled and then burst into tears.

"Samuel you're a-alright. Y-you escaped f-f-from her evilness. Your father is going to b-be so glad that you came home," sobbed Mrs. Sparks as she hugged her son.

"Yes I'm alright Mom, with the help of my new friends," said Samuel moving aside so Mrs. Sparks could see the big group. "Mom this is Charlie Bone, Fidelio Gunn, Emma Tolly, Tancred Torsson, Lysander Sage, Olivia Vertigo, Gabriel Silk, our mascot Runner Bean, Emma's aunt; Julia Ingledew, Charlie's uncle; Paton Yewbeam, and-

Samuel's mother interrupted him.

"Yewbeam… you're a Yewbeam? You're related to Yolanda Yewbeam?" stuttered Mrs. Sparks.

"Yes I'm a Yewbeam and yes I'm related to Yolanda, but I don't intend to follow in her footsteps," said Uncle Paton a bit too firmly that Charlie and the others stared at him.

"Oh that's a relief, in that case you can all come in. Come on," said Mrs. Sparks with a sigh of relief.

"Wait Mom there's someone else that's here," Samuel added with a grin. Samuel went up to Paton, and pulled Ollie from behind him. "Mom you know Ollie!"

Ollie and Mrs. Sparks just stared at each other for long time. Mrs. Sparks had just stopped crying when she started to cry again only smiling

"O-Ollie…Ollie you're finally home," she sobbed.

"Don't cry Mom, please don't cry," begged Ollie. Mrs. Sparks laughed as she wiped her eyes and then she hugged her youngest son. For a long time they hugged in silence.

"Mom why didn't you open the door right away?" asked Ollie curiously after Mrs. Sparks let go of him.

"Oh, your father got stuck in the chimney again. I told him Andrew would clean the chimney but no, _he_ wanted to do it himself," said Mrs. Sparks looking frustrated. "Any- ways Andrew and Mary are trying to get him out."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ollie when I still thought you were dead I kept buying your favourite jam. There's a room f-

Mrs. Sparks didn't finish her sentence because there was cry of pain.

"Rrraaahhh!"

"It seems that Andrew and Mary finally pulled him out, by the way I'm Gabriela Sparks but you can call me Gabby," Mrs. Sparks added.

As Mrs Sparks ran inside to check on her husband, the eleven people and dog stepped into the hall. The hall was amazing, the hall was bright, the walls were made out of black marble, and patches of the wall were covered in snow-white drapes, the floor was white marble, and at the core of the great hall, hanging from the ceiling, was a chandelier. There were two doors in the hall, one on the west side of the mansion and one on the east side. In front of them was a grand staircase.

"Wow!" everyone said except Ollie and Samuel (Runner Bean barked).

"Ollie, why did you hide behind Paton?" asked Samuel.

"I was-er-shy," answered Ollie. Samuel rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "What, it's been a long time since I saw Mom."

Samuel gave a deep sigh and said," Come on I'll show you the way to the living room, and leave your stuff here." With Samuel and Ollie in the lead the large group took the right door. When they all entered it was just a passage to who knows where. The passage's wall and floor were same as the hall's. Only this corridor is like the ones at Bloor's, narrow, only much brighter and fancy. They passed paintings of the Sparks ancestors which Charlie couldn't help looking at.

In one of the paintings there was a tall scrawny man with black hair, a neat set of clothes, and a spectacle on his left eye. Roderick Sparks was shown in gold letters at the right corner of the painting. For a few seconds Charlie stared at him eagerly, you see Charlie can hear voices of people in pictures and paintings and sometimes he can meet them.

Then a deep voice which must belong to Roderick said," Hello, I see that you must be visiting my great-great-great-great-grandsons, Ollie and Samuel?" Charlie nodded. "Very well, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Charlie Bone," replied Charlie.

"Well Charlie Bone, I'm Roderick Sparks, brother of Selena Sparks… er you do know her do you?" he asked.

"Yeah I know her, though she didn't say anything when I met her," recalling his encounter with Selena's painting last semester.

"Well she was quite shy with anyone new, but she was a rather happy woman, well it was nice talking to you," said Roderick. Charlie stared at him for a few moments but he didn't say another word, so Charlie went to catch up with the group. They took a left five minutes later. At the end of the passage were two doors. Ollie opened one of the doors and they all went in.

The living room was amazing as the halls; it had a handsome fireplace, two elegant coaches, a glass top table between the coaches, on top of the table was a unique plant, a bookcase in the right corner and another in the left corner, next to the bookcase in left was a door, a chandelier hanged in the central of the room, a shelf above the fireplace which was covered in souvenirs, and above the fireplace was portrait of Selena Sparks.

Charlie stared at her hoping that she would say something but she didn't, it seemed that she was still shy. When they went inside Mrs. Sparks was nursing Mr. Sparks on one of the elegant coaches next to them a boy and girl looked up. When they spotted Samuel they grinned and then they spotted Ollie their grin turn to an I-can't- believe-it expression. "_The boy and girl must be twins; they looked so much alike"_ thought Charlie. The boy and girl both had bronze hair, dark brown eyes, freckles, and sparkly teeth. Mr. Sparks on the other hand was a chubby, black haired, red nose man.

"Ollie is that you?" said the boy. Mr. Sparks stopped whimpering at once. There was a long pause. "Well is it?" urged the girl.

"Yeah it's me Andy and Mary," said Ollie.

"I cannot believe my ears nor eyes," breathed Mr. Sparks.

"Well believe it dear, because that is Ollie!" Mrs. Sparks reassured him.

"Want a closer look Dad?" said Ollie.

"Yes, I do," answered Mr. Sparks. Ollie walked up to his father; who looked dumbstruck. For long moments Mr. Sparks studied then he grinned ear-to-ear and grabbed Ollie and gave him a big hug.

"Aw, my little man finally came home!" Mr. Sparks said cheerfully.

"Dad I'm not a little boy anymore," Ollie corrected him.

"But you always be to me," said Mr. Sparks letting go of Ollie. Mr. Sparks caught sight of Samuel. " Samuel, I'm glad that nothing happened to you, and tell me how did you find Ollie?"

"I wouldn't have found Ollie without the help of my friends," Samuel said and waved a hand at the people behind him. "Dad, this is Charlie Bone, Fidelio Gunn, Emma Tolly, Tancred Torsson, Gabriel Silk, Olivia Vertigo, Lysander Sage, Runner Bean, Emma's aunt; Julia Ingledew, and Charlie's uncle; Paton Yewbeam-

At the mention of Paton's name Mr. Sparks turned red as his nose and roared, "A Yewbeam-in my house! He might be spying for Yolanda. I will not tolerate this!"

"No Dad, it's okay! He helped me become visible! He's not like his sisters," Ollie said quickly.

"Yeah he's always helping me when I need him the most," said Charlie. "Like-er-

"Like when he helped me get my dear niece from the Moons," said Ms. Ingledew.

The group yelled the good deeds Paton has done; luckily it calmed downed Mr. Sparks who felt very stupid.

"I'm so sorry, it is just all the Yewbeams I knew were horrible, wicked people, no offence," Mr. Sparks added quickly.

"Non taken, and apology accepted," Paton said.

"Everybody this is my dad, Harvey Sparks, and my twin cousins, Andrew and Mary Sparks," Ollie said.

"Hi," the twins said a bit shyly.

The group either said "hi", "hello", "how have you been", "it's a pleasure", or "what's up".

"You dears must be hungry? I'll go help Amelia prepare lunch, and I'll ask George and Dean, if they could put your stuff in your rooms," Mrs. Sparks said cheerfully. And she walked out of the room. Charlie and his friends (including Runner) went to talk to Andrew and Mary. Paton, Samuel, and Miss Ingledew talked to Mr. Sparks. Twenty minutes later Mrs. Sparks came back with a tray full of finger sandwiches. Behind her was a young woman with red hair, and freckles all over her face, was also carrying a tray of finger sandwiches. For hours they just sat there getting to know each other and eating finger sandwiches. It was a quarter after ten when Charlie started to feel drowsy, and it seemed the others did too. Mrs. Sparks showed them to their rooms. When Charlie, Fidelio, Gabriel, and Runner Bean got to their room they didn't bother to look around, or take off their clothing, they just crawled into their beds, and fell asleep.

When the three boys and dog woke up, the first thing they did was to explore the place with the rest of their friends. They discovered four bathrooms, ten rooms, and one of them was filled with jam (you can imagine the look on Ollie's face), a huge library, a great dinner, a grand kitchen, a parlour, and a humungous, stupendous back and front yard. Ollie, Andrew, and Mary introduced the mom and dad of the twins, the maids, and the butlers who all smiled and said that it was a pleasure to meet them. Then the ten kids played for the rest of the day and when it was dark they were all so tired that they didn't eat that much. Charlie's room was the last to fall asleep, but right before Charlie could fall asleep he remember the day when Yolanda said something he would never forget. _"You don't have much luck with the ladies, do you Paton? First, your mommy, then your beautiful wife, then your beautiful daughter, and now your lady friend," Yolanda said. _

"_How do you know about my daughter?" Paton had said. _

"_Well, for one thing Grizelda told me about her," Yolanda sneered. "And also I went to her birthday party as her little friend and found out Lillian has two endowedments, one was Charlie's and the other was the ability to sense danger and some of her dreams come true-_

"_How is she, where is she," interrupted Paton. _

"_She's fine, except that she is miserable, and for where she is… I'm not informing you. Besides she'll be going to Bloor's Academy, and will be introduced to Ezekiel Bloor. He will try to convince her to work with us. You'd be much better off working with us too, you know."_

"_What?" Paton had thundered._

"_You heard me, and so did that little wretch standing in your shadow," _and those were the last words of Yolanda Yewbeam.

Charlie never new Paton had a wife and a daughter. He wondered if Yolanda was telling a lie about the stuff she had said. _"Yet Paton asked for the girl, so that must mean that Yolanda was telling the truth. But then how come my mother never told me that I had a cousin and had another great-aunt. Maybe she didn't know about them?"_ thought Charlie. _"And that Lillian girl, has two endowedments just like Yolanda." _It was all a puzzle and another adventure for Charlie.

For the last few days it was nothing but fun! Ollie was right there was always something new. They found a big kitchen, an amazing library, an enchanting dinner, a studio full of paintings, four charming bathrooms, twelve grand rooms, one of them, which was full of jam (you could imagine the look on Ollie's face), and a huge, huge, _huge _backyard with a refreshing pool, and a green shed. Charlie and the rest of the kids never had so much fun, they all wished it could be like this forever, but they all knew it couldn't. Like the other night, Charlie's room was the last to fall asleep, and like the other night, Charlie would think about the stuff Yolanda had said. Then the last day came so soon for them and they all tried to make the best of it. Charlie noticed that Paton looked pale and miserable. The others noticed this and became worried that something was wrong with him. They asked him if he was all right and all he would do is nod.

It was night and Paton still looked pale and miserable, Charlie became even more worried. There were all in the living room including the twin's parents, maids, and butlers. They were all laughing and talking all except Paton and Charlie.

"What's wrong Charlie?" asked Fidelio.

"I'm worried about my uncle. He's been gloomy for some time," Charlie said apprehensively. "I think what Yolanda had told him affected him solemnly."

"What did that old hag said to him?" asked Lysander, butting into the conversation.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you guys. I mean it might not be a good idea to tell you something that might make Uncle Paton feel worse then he is right now," Charlie said awkwardly. "It would be better if Uncle Paton said it himself-

"Say what," said a voice which sounded really familiar to Charlie.

"Hey Mr. Y, what brings you to this bizarre conversation?" Tancred said a bit too quickly. Charlie turned around to see Paton crouched down beside him.

"Well, I over heard Charlie saying that it would be better if I said something myself. What exactly is something, Charlie?" Paton said curiously. Charlie's mind raced; if he said nothing Uncle Paton will might think that it's something bad, and if he said that the something has something to do with his daughter it might be even worse.

"Charlie!"

"Huh," Charlie said a bit dazed.

"Well aren't you going to tell me what is the something?" Paton asked.

"Er-um…the something is…um-

"Oh, just tell him Charlie," urged Olivia.

The room had gone quiet as Charlie sighed deeply and then said, "The something has something to do with your daughter Uncle Paton." Everybody gasped. "It's just you been looking pale and miserable all day and all week, I thought that the conversation with Yolanda might've affected you a lot."

Paton had gone extremely pale. "Yes, the conversation with Yolanda did indeed affected me a great deal, but I really don't want to talk about it," Paton said roughly.

"You have to talk about it, to get over it, and anyways I want and have the right to know about my long lost cousin and aunt," Charlie said a bit bossily. Paton stayed silent for a long time, and then he sighed and said, "Alright…I'll tell you the _whole_ story." Everybody sat down to listen to the story. Paton took a deep breath and began his story.

"About nine and a half years ago, I married the most the beautiful girl I ever known. She had gleaming black hair that was most of the time tied back, her eyes were hazel, she had lips like an angel, and the kindest face you could imagine. Her name was Meg Cho-

"What?" yelled Tancred. "Her name couldn't be Meg Cho, I had a cousin named Meg Cho. She was a weather-monger just like me, only she died years ago, but then you described her perfectly!"

"I already knew that she was your cousin Tancred, she talked a lot about you, since the day you were born," replied Paton with a small smile.

"So this means I'm related to you, right?" asked Tancred. Paton nodded. "Wow!"

"Anyways, like Tancred said, she was a weather-monger and went to Bloor's academy when she was a kid. That's pretty much how I got to know her," Paton said. "But I never had the courage to talk even when Lyell introduced me to her, you see Meg was Lyell's best friend.

"Did you ever talked to her?" asked Charlie.

"Yes I did, my first time talking to her was my last year at Bloor's Academy. I was eighteen and Meg was thirteen," Paton said a bit embarrassed. "After the first time I wasn't afraid to talk to her anymore, we got to know each other. But just when we started to grow fond of each other, I left Bloor's and I never saw her again not even during the weekends. I was around the age of twenty-six when we met again. When I was twenty-seven I asked her to marry me, which she gladly agreed to. When I told Lyell and Amy the news, they were thrilled, but the Yewbeam sisters though, were furious. They said Meg was a waste of my time, she's a no-good stupid girl and other stuff that made me so angry that all the light bulbs in the house shattered," Paton said furiously. Tancred had cursed under his breath when he heard the insults that the Yewbeams had said. "But I still married her, and we bought a house far from the Yewbeam sisters. Soon Meg had a baby girl on May fourth, and we named her Lillian. She was beautiful as Meg, except she had gray eyes. But what was strange was that she had snow-white hair-

"What's so strange about that, Billy Raven has snow-white hair?" said Emma.

"You didn't let me finish; in her snow-white she had bits of red. The doctors thought they were bloodstains, but they weren't. Meg seemed happy that they weren't bloodstains; she said that only person that has ever had the same kind of hair like Lillian was on her father's side of the family. The man's name was Klahador Cho.

"Whose he?" asked Gabriel.

"Well, by Meg's information, he was a powerful wizard, and a brilliant one too. He was the only member in the Cho family who was able to control his wand," replied Paton.

"So that means that your daughter is a witch, and maybe a powerful one too," remarked Fidelio.

"Indeed she might be extremely powerful, but I forgot to tell you all, Meg had said that someone had stolen the wand from Klahador a long time ago, so I guess we won't be able to know if Lillian does have any powers," sighed Paton.

"Uncle Paton can you tell us the rest of the story," begged Charlie.

"Alright, alright. Now where was I…oh yes, after Lillian was born I had to go to my father's house because there was some kind of an emergency. And when I came back, the house had caught on fire; Lillian amazingly survived the fire as though she was protected by magic, which I have no doubt. Unfortunately-

"Meg got ran over by a car trying to catch her dog," Tancred said miserable.

"No, Meg never died like that, Meg died in the fire. The firemen found her body all burnt where the living room once stood," Paton almost choked on these words, and while Tancred listened, a tear ran down his cheek. "I wasn't that sad when I should've been, because I still had Lillian, who by the way was just one week old when that all happened. I went to Grizelda's house, where I found Amy, Grizelda, Masie, and you Charlie in the living room. We talked and talked about what happened that dreadful night and Charlie even though it was a bad time to play with Lillian you kept on playing with her," Paton said with a smile. Charlie felt a bit foolish.

"I had spend the night there, with Lillian by my side, but when I woke up Lillian wasn't there. I knew Lillian's disappearance had to do something with Grizelda so I marched into her room and demanded where she was. Grizelda acted as though she didn't have a clue what was I talking about, but I knew that the Yewbeam sisters were in the disappearance of my daughter. After that day on, I was miserable, and I looked for Lillian during the night even till this day," Paton finished with a sigh. Everyone stared at Paton, touched by his story especially by Tancred and Charlie who almost burst into tears.

"Does anyone have any questions?" asked Paton. Some people raised their hands. "Olivia."

"So Lillian was only one week old when all that happened?" asked Olivia almost in a shout.

"Yes, she was only one week old. Andrew?"

"So you think that Grizelda, your sister, and the rest of the Yewbeams gave Lillian to another family?" enquired Andrew.

"I don't think so, I know so. Yolanda said that she went to Lillian's party, and where's a party there's a house," Paton said confidently. "Mary?"

"Do you know where Lillian is?" Mary asked.

"No, but I do know that she is going to Bloor's Academy. Charlie?"

"Do you think Yolanda was saying the truth when she said Lillian had two endowedments-

"Lillian has two endowedments!" everybody yelled.

"But that's impossible, yet maybe it isn't, I mean Yolanda had two, too. But it's still bizarre!" Samuel exclaimed.

"Yes I know, as for your question Charlie, yes I think Yolanda was saying the truth," added Paton. "The only problem I have is that I can't go into the academy and look for her, because the doors are always locked until the week ends. Besides I don't even know what department she's in; art, drama, or music."

"Don't worry Uncle Paton we'll look for her at the academy. We'll find Lillian or die trying, and if we don't die trying then we'll hang our heads in shame. Now whose with me?" Charlie asked putting his hand out.

"I'm with you Charlie," Tancred said at once, and he put his hand on Charlie's.

"So are we," Emma and Olivia requested, putting their hands on top of the two hands.

"You can count me in," Lysander said determinedly and adding his hand on the pile of hands.

"Us too," said Fidelio and Gabriel, putting their hands on top of the others.

"Ruff," barked Runner Bean who amazingly put his paw on the stack.

"Then it's settled. We'll start looking for Lillian when we go back to the academy," Charlie said confidently.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"Thank you, you have no idea how happy you've made me," croaked Paton. Mrs. Sparks let out a yelp that made everyone jump.

"What's wrong Gabby?" asked Mrs. Ingledew.

"It's already one in the morning. You dears really have to get some sleep for your journey home," remarked Mrs. Sparks. No one noticed that it was so late, but they knew now. Everybody got up all at once and left one by one. When Charlie got into bed he thought about the crazy night he just had. He felt worried, scared, and determined all at once.

"We're going to find you Lillian, and when we do we're going to bring you straight to Uncle Paton," Charlie said to himself then fell asleep.


	2. The Girl

Chapter 2

The Girl

Back at the academy, Dr. Bloor locked the front doors. He just had some parents to fill in some papers for their child's entry to Bloor's Academy. And wouldn't you know it, they were Lillian's bogus parents. Dr. Bloor rushed to the west wing to tell the rest of his family about what just happened. When he reached the dinning hall, Manfred with old Ezekiel were crossly waiting for him.

"What's the big deal, waking us up, eh? I was just in the middle of a good dream," complained Manfred.

"Sorry son, it's just Lillian's parents came to the academy to fill in some papers for her entry," explained Dr. Bloor.

"So," snarled Manfred.

"So, we have to get ready for the plan. The one that we have to convince Lillian to join our side and not Charlie Bone's," snapped Dr. Bloor. "We should let Lillian settle into the academy try not to give her any trouble and then when we think she's ready we'll take the plunge."

"Yes that's an excellent plan, now can we go back to sleep," Ezekiel said with haste.

"Yes, but remember you're the one who is suppose to convince Lillian to join our side like you did with Billy," Dr. Bloor reminded old Ezekiel.

"If I could convinced Billy Raven, I could convince Lillian," Ezekiel said with an evil laugh. "Manfred even though you hate new students, especially little kids, you have to be kind to Lillian, and you have escort her around for a while." No answer. Dr. Bloor and old Ezekiel look at Manfred to find him sound asleep.

* * *

"Where am I? How did I get here?" muttered Billy Raven. Billy Raven's snow-white white hair and ruby red eyes glistened in the moonlight as he walks down a dark corridor. Billy was wearing round spectacles that make his eyes look rather big for his head, and he was in his nightshirt. Billy noticed that the moon was half hidden behind big, black storm clouds. Rain was pouring down real hard, but Billy could still hear the clock tower outside the academy ringing to midnight. _"This corridor seems_ _to lead to Olivia's and Emma's dormitory," _thought Billy. _"Why am I here anyways-_

At that moment Billy heard groaning, the kind of groan when you break something. Shivers went down his spine, and his skin crawled.

"Someone's hurt," whispered Billy. "I need to find the person". Billy was about to take a step forward when-

DING.

The clock rang one in the morning and Billy woke up with a start, he was sweating cold sweat, and he felt like he ran a marathon. It took him a while to realize that he had been dreaming about the groaning.

"Is Billy okay?" asked Rembrandt the rat.

"Yeah I'm okay," squeaked Billy. Billy could communicate with animals if the animal itself would let him. "I just had a dream."

"What did you dream?" questioned Rembrandt.

"I was walking through the corridor that lead to Emma's and Olivia's dormitory, then I started to hear groaning and I was about to take a step towards the groaning when I woke up," Billy said awkwardly.

"Strange," remarked Rembrandt.

"Yeah I know," Billy agreed.

"We get rest, yes?" suggested Rembrandt.

"Yes," Billy said, glad that Rembrandt wasn't asking any more questions. Billy pulled the covers over him and Rembrandt snuggled up on top of Billy. Without another word they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Melody? Are you still in bed? Mom is going to kill you, if you don't get up and get dress." 

Melody sat-up so unexpectedly that her older brother fell off her bed. Melody is an eight year-old girl who had snowy-white hair that had bits of red in her hair. She had beautiful gray eyes, and lips like an angel, she was wearing a white blouse that had yellow roses printed on it, and light blue jeans. Laughing, Melody leaned over her bed to see if her brother, Jesse, was ok. Jesse got up from the floor. He was a fourteen year-old boy, who had messy dirty-blond hair, and hazel eyes, almost all the girls at his school liked him. He was wearing a black baggy shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"Are you ok Jesse?" asked Melody.

"Never better," answered Jesse now leaning on Melody's bed. "Why do you always have to get up so unexpectedly?"

"I don't know, I guess I like seeing you get surprised," answered Melody.

"I bet you do," Jesse grunted. "Anyways, how come you're already dressed for school?"

"So I wouldn't waste time getting up and get dressed for my new school!" Melody said excitedly.

"It's been a week since Mom told you, you were going to another school and your still excited to go to this school you're going to," Jesse said with a chuckle.

"Yeah!" Melody giggled as she got out of bed. "Come on".

"Where are we going?" asked Jesse.

"Downstairs to eat some breakfast, silly," Melody said as she opened the door of her grand room that was full of paintings Melody made herself, and instruments Melody loves to play. "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course I am, I-no Dip Stick don't, uf," Jesse was pinned to the ground by Dip Stick the Dalmatian who was licking Jesse everywhere. "Get off me, Dip Stick".

"Come on Dip Stick, there's a hot meal waiting for you downstairs," Melody said in a gentle voice. Immediately Dip Stick got off Jesse and ran downstairs. "That always works, you know".

"One of these days, I'm going show that dog whose boss," Jesse said gruffly as he got up from the floor again. "Now come on, we have to have something in our stomachs before we go to school."

Melody and Jesse walked downstairs to the kitchen to find their family already there. Mr. Serpent was busily looking through some papers at the top of a grand table that he didn't notice two of his children come in. Mr. Serpent was a busy man; he had dark-brown hair, hazel eyes, a rough face and a beard. Mrs. Serpent also didn't notice Melody and Jesse come in, since she was to busy making breakfast for her family. Mrs. Serpent had blond hair, dark-green eyes, and a kind and gentle face. Dip Stick didn't notice them either since he was too busy wolfing down his food. The only people that notice them but acted like they didn't were Jessica, Shawn, and Dawn, Jesse's and Melody's sister and brothers. Jessica, the eldest of the Serpent children, had wavy brown hair, hazel eyes. Jessica had a kind face but sometimes she could be heartless. Shawn and Dawn were twins, and were three years older than Melody. They had bright blond hair, dark-green eyes, and sly smirks.

"Good morning," Jesse and Melody said cheerfully.

"Oh, good morning children," Mr. Serpent said with a weary smile. "I didn't see you come in. No matter, sit down and have some breakfast". Jesse and Melody sat next to each other at the grand table, and soon enough their mother brought their breakfast. Everyone ate their breakfast silently; the only sound came from the twins who were whispering and smirking and kept glancing at Melody.

"Jesse, I don't like the way Shawn and Dawn are whispering and smirking," Melody whispered urgently.

"You and me both Melody, but whatever you do, just ignore them," Jesse whispered back.

"That goes double for you," Melody whispered to Jesse. Shawn and Dawn stopped whispering unexpectedly. They eyed Melody and Jesse for a long time with evil smirks on their faces.

"Shawn what do you think the kids at Melody's new school would say when they see her?" Dawn said loudly.

"I don't know Dawn, what would they say?" Shawn also said loudly.

"They'll say that she's a able-to-hear-voices-from-portraits-and-pictures, able-to-sense-trouble, dreams-dreams'-that-sometimes-come-true, (Jessica and Dip Stick looked up interested in the conversation) white-("Now that's enough," shouted Mr. Serpent) haired-with-bits-of-red-in-her-hair (Jesse stood up and yelled," Shut-up")_freak," _Dawn finished.

"You've gone too far this time, you snot," shouted Jesse as he jumped on the table and pounced on Dawn. Jesse and Dawn wrestled each other on the floor, while Shawn and Jessica cheered them on. Dip Stick was barking, and Mr. and Mrs. Serpent tried to separate the two boys but the boys were too strong for them.

_Bang!_

Everyone stop what he or she was doing and looked up to find where the source of the noise came from, even Jesse and Dawn stopped fighting to see what was the turmoil. The noise came from Melody, and all around Melody were pots and pans. While everyone was doing what they were doing, Melody had collected as many pots and pans she can from the cupboard. She put them in a bag, then through the bag up in the air. During this process the pots and pans escaped the bag and made a great deal of noise in the kitchen when they hit the ground.

"Now that I got your attention, I would like to tell you all that the kids at my school won't say that I'm a freak-

"Why wouldn't they say that you're a freak; you can hear voices from portraits and pictures, you can sense danger, your dreams come true most of the time, and you have white hair with bits of red in it," Jessica said wisely.

"Because… I won't look at any portraits nor pictures, I'll keep my cool even if I do have bad feelings, I won't tell anyone about my dreams, and I'll dye my hair brown with the temporary hair dye. Everyday, I'll dye my hair for school, and everyday I'll wash it off when I come back from school," Melody explained.

"That's brilliant Melody!" exclaimed Jesse. "So Melody, you come back home at 3:45 PM, right?"

"I don't know? Mom?" Melody looked at her mother for information.

"Actually dear, you stay at the school. You don't come back except for the weekends," Mrs. Serpent answered nervously after a pause.

"What?!" Jesse and Melody yelled.

"You see Melody, dear, the school you're going to isn't a school…it's an academy," explained Mr. Serpent. "I know I know, why did we do this to you, but I promise you'll make good friends, you'll learn things that will be fascinating, trust me, I know, I use to go the academy. Do you understand." Melody nodded to show her dad that she did.

"Here's Miss Melody's suitcase and cape, Mrs. Serpent," said Betsy the servant.

"Thank-you Betsy," thanked Mrs. Serpent. "Betsy, do you mind getting my brown temporary hair dye?"

"Not at all. I'll go get it," Betsy said, and with a smile she was off.

"Do I have to wear the cape?" asked Melody.

"Yes you do. Now listen very closely Melody, there will be a young man waiting for you at the entrance of the academy to escort you around, his name is Manfred Bloor. You are to listen to him and follow him until you know your way around, or have made a friend, okay," Mr. Serpent said.

"Okay," answered Melody as she put on the silver-blue cape.

"Here's the brown temporary hair dye, Mrs. Serpent," Betsy said handing the dye to Mrs. Serpent a few minutes later.

"Great! Now you just have to put on the dye, and then I'll take you to the academy," Mr. Serpent said. It took a while, but Melody managed to dye her hair brown, and she actually looked like a normal girl.

"Now that you finished we must be on our way, give me the hair dye so I can put it in your suitcase," Mr. Serpent said as he grabbed Melody's hair dye and put in her suitcase. Then he grabbed the suitcase, and went outside towards his white, SUV. Melody hugged her family except for the twins, but Jesse was the one she held the most. They said good-bye to each other as Melody went outside with her father. Mr. Serpent put the suitcase in the trunk and gestured Melody to get in the car. Before Melody knew it, her father said," We're here. Now, the blue cape means that you're in the music compartment, green is for art, and purple is for drama. The young man is in drama so he'll be wearing a purple cape" Mr. Serpent got out of the car and got Melody's suitcase out of the trunk, and gave it to her.

"Have a good day and try to make friends, dear," said Mr. Serpent with a smile. Melody smiled back and face Bloor's Academy.

Bloor's Academy wasn't like the other academies Melody has seen, Bloor's Academy was more like a castle than an academy. The academy was dark and it had a few gargoyles at the front which kind of freaked Melody out. Melody noticed kids wearing blue, green, and purple capes. Melody walked towards the doors of the academy where she noticed a young man wearing a purple cape. She cautiously approached him. Feeling a bit nervous Melody said a bit croakily," Y-you must be Manfred?" Manfred looked down at Melody and he actually smiled a real smile at Melody (Manfred never smiled at a little kid).

"Yes I'm Manfred, and you must be Melody?" Manfred said gently.

"Yes," answered Melody now feeling calm. While Manfred explained a few things about the academy to Melody, Charlie, Gabriel, and Fidelio got out of one of the blue buses. The three boys only took a few steps towards the academy when Emma and Olivia came running towards them, and the two girls looked real surprised.

"What's wrong?" said Gabriel eagerly.

"You boys won't believe what we just saw!" shrieked Olivia.

"You saw Lillian!" the three boys said hopefully.

"We wish, but no. We saw Manfred talking and actually smiling," Emma said.

"He was talking to a pretty little girl," Olivia said.

"The little girl has beautiful brown hair, beautiful gray eyes, lips like an angle, a beautiful face, a beautiful blue cape, and a beautiful shirt," said Emma thoughtfully.

"She sounds beautiful," said a voice behind them. The five friends turned around to see Tancred and Lysander in their green capes standing in front of them grinning.

"We saw the girl too. I'm amazed she can make Manfred smile," Lysander said raising his right eyebrow.

"You know what I think?" Gabriel asked. Everyone shook their heads. "I think we should keep an eye on the girl".

"Why should we do that?" Fidelio protested.

"Don't you find it weird that a simple little girl could make Manfred, a jerk, smile, and why would Manfred be talking to a little girl?" Gabriel protested back.

"I guess, it is a bit odd," admitted Fidelio.

"Gabriel has a point. I think we should keep an eye on that girl, so we can know if she's on their side," Charlie said with encouragement.

"Isn't it obvious. She _is_ on their side," Lysander said ruthlessly.

"Yes, that could be true, but what if she isn't?" Tancred said.

"I think one of us should talk to her," Gabriel recommended. Everyone looked at each other then they looked at Gabriel. "Oh no, not me," Gabriel said.

"It was your idea to talk to her so you're going to talk to her," Fidelio said. "I bet she'll talk to you."

"Alright I'll do it," Gabriel said after a long moment of silence.

Meanwhile, Manfred has just finished explaining things to Lillian.

"Got everything?" asked Manfred still smiling kindly.

"Can't talk in the hall, I go through the door under the trumpets, go where everyone else is going and I'll end up at the assembly, and after the assembly I follow you around," Melody said in the order Manfred had said.

"Excellent, now what I think you should do is find is a friend from the same department as you, as quickly as possible," Manfred said. "It's not that I don't like you, but it's just I'm in drama and your in music and that could be a problem".

"I understand," Melody answered.

"You do?" Manfred said hesitantly."Yes. You have your classes and I have mine. Besides you are in a higher year than me," Melody said comfortably.

"Your father was right, you are understanding and smart girl for your age," Manfred said cheerfully.

"Why, thank-you," Melody said bashfully.

"Well, I must be on my way," Manfred said, and with that he was gone.

Melody sighed and looked around; all the kids were all in blue, green, or purple capes. Melody knew none were at her age.

"There must be at least one person who's at my age,"Melody muttered. Then there was a small squeak. A little gray mouse poked his small nose out of the pocket on Melody's blue cape. Melody smiled at the little mouse.

"It's a good thing I put you in my blue cape's pocket when no one was looking or I'd have been lonely, huh Renegade," Melody muttered to the mouse. As Melody muttered to Renegade someone caught her eye, a boy in a blue cape whose hair wasn't properly combed. Without thinking, without meaning to, Melody yelled to the boy," Hey, Charlie!"

Charlie and his friends were climbing the stone steps to the entrance of Bloor's Academy when they heard Melody's call. It took Charlie by surprise that a little girl that he never met know his name. Melody and Charlie met eyes for a few moments, and then Melody gave a quick smile and went inside the academy.

"You know her Charlie?" Fidelio asked.

"No. How did she know my name?" Charlie questioned back.

"I don't know, but I do know that, that was the girl Manfred was talking to," Emma answered.

"Manfred must've told the girl our names," grunted Tancred.

"He could have told her that. Yeah, I guess," Charlie, said a bit puzzled. "The girl looks nice though, I mean she smiled at me."

With Charlie still confused, the seven friends entered the academy and as soon as they did, everything was silent. The lot departed when they came to three doors; there was a sign above each door. Charlie, Fidelio, and Gabriel went through the door with the trumpets above it. Emma, Tancred, and Lysander went through the one with the paintbrushes and Olivia went through the one with the masks. They were all going to the assembly.

* * *

Billy had wanted to tell Charlie about his dream, but he started to believe that it was just an ordinary dream. So he didn't tell Charlie even when he was next to him in the assembly. After the assembly everyone started to go to their classes. Billy was about to leave the assembly when someone collided into him. Billy dropped his books and his glasses fell off his face; Billy's books and glasses skidded across the floor while he slammed onto the floor. Billy felt pain on his arms and his head. Billy was trying to get up when someone said in a gentle voice, "I'm really, really sorry, here, let me help you." 

Billy felt a small hand wrap around his arm, then the small hand heaved him up. For a few moments Billy was a bit dazed from his fall then he went on all fours on the floor to look for his glasses. After a few moments of looking for his glasses, Billy saw a blurry figure hold something in front of him. He took the thing and realized that they were his glasses. Quickly, he put on his glasses and looked at the person who gave him his glasses. He was shocked to see a girl around his age in front of him; the girl had shimmering brown hair, stunning gray eyes, and lips like an angle. Billy felt his stomach do a summersault, and all the pain he was feeling a few minutes ago was gone.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. I-I'm okay," Billy said breathlessly. The girl started to pick the books that Billy had dropped and it seemed that she dropped her books too. Billy helped her pick the books up. Soon the girl and Billy had picked everything up before everyone had left, and as soon as they got their stuff they left. Billy was just heading to his class, thinking why he felt so strange when he saw the girl, when the very same girl came up to him.

"I think I have your stuff and you have mine," the girl said in her gentle voice. Billy looked down at the books he had and noticed that they weren't his. Billy felt embarrassed for having someone else's stuff.

"I guess I do have your stuff, sorry," Billy said felling red around the cheeks.

"Why are you sorry, I have your stuff. Do you want to switch or do you want to keep my stuff, and I'll keep yours," the girl said with a gentle smile.

"Switch," Billy mumbled. Billy and the girl switched their stuff, and as soon as they did the girl left. "Hey wait, I never really got to thank you for giving me back my glasses."

The girl stopped and waited for Billy to catch up.

"Thank you for giving me my glasses back," Billy said bashfully.

"Your welcome Bi-er…um. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's your name?" the girl said a bit nervously.

"Oh, I'm Billy Raven, and you are?" Billy asked.

"I'm Melody, Melody Serpent," the girl said with a smile. "Um, do you know where Mr. Pilgrim's class is? You see I'm new here, and well, as you can see, I don't know my way around."

"Yes I do. If you like I could take you there," Billy suggested.

"That'll be great, but won't you be late for your class?" Melody said a bit worriedly.

"I'll get there in time," Billy said. "Come on." Melody followed Billy to Mr. Pilgrim's class. While they walked, Melody and Billy talked about things like when were their birthday or how old they were, both which were the same answer.

"Are you endowed?" Billy asked suddenly. Melody looked at Billy.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

"Do you have any magical powers like me?" Billy said looking down at his feet. "You see…I-I can talk to animals."

"So that's what I am," Melody said half to herself.

"So you are endowed?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I guess I am endowed," Melody hesitated.

"That makes four of us. What can you do?" Billy said curiously. Melody looked at Billy, not knowing if she should trust him.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," Billy said knowing what Melody was thinking.  
"I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone about my endowedment, not even your friends," Melody said.

"I promise," Billy promised. Melody looked around her to make sure no one is paying any attention to them.

"I can hear voices of people in pictures, paintings, and portraits," Melody whispered.

"Charlie can do that, too," Billy muttered.

"Charlie," Melody said.

"He's a friend of mine," Billy said.

"I see. Anyways, I can also dream of someone or something that exist in the real world and have the ability to sense danger," Melody said as she looked at Billy, who was staring at her.

"You have three endowedments?" Billy gasped.

"Actually it's only two. Is that bad?" Melody muttered.

"No, I knew someone that had two endowedments. Usually people who are endowed only have one endowedment," Billy explained.

"Oh," Melody said amazed that she was a bit more special than the other endowed kids.

"Well here we are. All you have to do is go all the way to the top of the tower, and you'll find Mr. Pilgrim's class," Billy said standing in front a door. Melody thanked Billy, who looked a bit nervous for some reason.

"What's wrong Billy?" Melody asked.

"I was hoping…if we-if we could be friends-

"We all ready are," Melody interrupted Billy. Billy looked at Melody who was smiling her pretty smile; Billy smiled back before saying bye and running off to his class. For a few moments Melody watched Billy then she turned to the door feeling a bit nervous. Melody opened the door and peeked inside; she saw a long spiral staircase. Melody had shut the door behind her before climbing the spiral staircase.

Three minutes later, Melody was in front of a door, Melody cautiously opens the door. When she looked inside the room, she only saw a few bookcases against the wall and a grand piano in the heart of the room. Melody went inside the room wondering where her new teacher was and where were her new classmates. Melody went towards the piano; she touched the smooth bench and the keys. She sat down on the bench looking at the keys of the piano, wondering if she should play it. Melody's hand slowly pressed one of the keys, then she pressed another, then another, before she knew it, she was playing one of her desired songs she had made.

Gabriel Silk was almost to the door of Mr. Pilgrim's class when he heard the music Melody was playing. Not knowing it was Melody playing, Gabriel thought it was Mr. Pilgrim playing. He thought it was the most beautiful and peaceful song he ever heard. Gabriel ran the rest of the steps to the door, and when he got to the door he quietly and slowly opened the door. When he saw that it was a girl playing the piano. Cautiously and silently, Gabriel walked up to Melody, who was to busy focusing on her music that she didn't notice Gabriel. Gabriel was now next to Melody, watching her play, and then he noticed that her eyes were closed. Gabriel was impressed that the girl could play without looking at the keys. Suddenly the music stopped, Gabriel looked at Melody who was looking at him. Gabriel soon realized that she only stopped because she was startled to see him standing next to her.

"Please keep going," Gabriel urged. For a few moments Melody stared at Gabriel then she smiled at him, as she did, she started to play again. Melody looked away from Gabriel and closed her eyes and played her music. After a few minutes the music ended, and Melody looked down at the keys.

"You play pretty good," Gabriel tributes.

"Thank-you," Melody said, her gray eyes gleamed.

"I'm Gabriel," Gabriel introduced himself sticking his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Melody," Melody said cheerfully grabbing Gabriel's hand and shook it.

"I never thought that I would actually have a classmate to talk to and stuff," Gabriel said a bit shyly.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

"What I mean is that, you and I are the only students that are in Mr. Pilgrim's class, who I have no idea where he is," Gabriel explained. He looked at Melody who was looking at the keys.

"_This is my chance to get some information out of her,"_ Gabriel thought.

"So I saw you hanging out with Manfred Bloor before school started," Gabriel said.

"Yeah he was escorting me around," Melody said without looking up.

"Do you like Manfred, as a friend?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't like Manfred in any way. There's something in his eyes I really don't like," Melody said frowning. "But I do like Billy. He's my friend."

"You guys are at the same age," Gabriel said. "Hey wait a minute. You're that girl that called out to my friend Charlie. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, we have met before. I don't blame him for forgetting about me, I mean it's been three years since we last saw each other," Melody lied.

"_Actually I know him from a dream I dreamed three day ago," _Melody thought.

"Wow, three years ago," Gabriel said. Just that moment a man came inside the room. When the man saw Melody and Gabriel he was a bit startled.

"Hello Mr. Pilgrim," Gabriel greeted the man who seemed to be Mr. Pilgrim. Mr. Pilgrim merely ignored Gabriel and walked up to Melody. For a long time Melody and Mr. Pilgrim stared at each other. Melody had screwed up her face as though she was trying to remember something. Mr. Pilgrim was wearing the same expression on his face, too.

"_I know him from somewhere,"_ Melody thought.

"Who are you?" Mr. Pilgrim finally asked.

"I'm Melody Serpent, sir," answered Melody getting up from the bench.

"I'm Mr. Pilgrim," Mr. Pilgrim said. "Sit down and play a song on the piano for me." Melody obeyed. She played another song that she made and it was as beautiful and as peaceful like the other song she had played. After her song, Gabriel played a song, a bit jealous that his song wasn't as great as Melody's. Soon it was the end of the first period. Melody said bye to Mr. Pilgrim and was off before Gabriel was out of his seat. After Gabriel said bye he went after Melody; he soon enough caught up with Melody.

"You made Mr. Pilgrim speak," Gabriel said excitedly.

"What's wrong about that?" Melody asked.

"Nothing, it's just that he rarely talks, and when he talks he usually says a sentence and that's it. You made him say his name and two sentences," Gabriel said almost in a shout.

"Oh," Melody muttered. "Um…what do we do now?"

"Well, we have to go to the playing field for break," Gabriel said. "I could take you there, if you like."

"That'll be great," Melody said and smiled at Gabriel. "Oh, by the way, I think you play pretty good on the piano."

"Thanks," Gabriel said and he smiled at Melody. "Don't you know your way around?"

"My two week break was just so amazing I guess I forgot all about school," Melody lied.

"I see," Gabriel said.

It took them ten minutes to get to the doors of the playing field. Before they went out on the playing field they were in a coatroom. Gabriel took off his blue cape and hung it on a hook.

"You always have to take off your cape and hang it before you go out on the playing field," Gabriel explained. "Besides taking it off before you go to sleep, these are the only times of the day you take your cape off. Or did you remember that?"

"Of course I did, but I appreciate you for your help," Melody said. Melody took her cape and hung hers besides Gabriel's. After Melody hung her cape, she and Gabriel went out on the playing field. They've just walked a few feet when someone called Gabriel.

"Gabe!" shouted Olivia who was with Charlie, Emma, and Fidelio. "Come here!"

"I have to go, do you want to come with me?" Gabriel asked.

"No thanks, I have to find Billy," Melody said.

"All right. I'll see you around," Gabriel said a bit awkwardly. Gabriel ran across the field towards Olivia, only looking back once to see Melody running towards Billy who was waving at her. When Gabriel caught up with Olivia and the others, they all asked Gabriel the same question, "Is she on their side."

"I don't know but she seems to be a nice girl. She says that she hates Manfred, her friend is Billy, and she said that she met _you_, three years ago, Charlie," Gabriel reported.

"I don't remember meeting her, though three years _is_ a long time," Charlie said thoughtfully.

"What's her name?" asked Fidelio.

"Melody, and boy does she deserve that name! She plays the piano real good," Gabriel said.

"And you said that she hates Manfred?" Olivia snorted.

"Yeah, she said that there was something in his eye she didn't like," Gabriel said.

"Do you know if she's endowed?" asked Emma.

"No. I meant to ask her, but something stopped me," Gabriel said glumly. "Anyways, we would've known by now. This isn't her first week at Bloor's Academy."

"We'll have to ask Billy some questions," Charlie insisted.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Think about it, Billy is Melody's friend, and who would know Melody better than any of us? Billy would, of course," Charlie said. "Gabriel, Fidelio, we'll ask Billy about Melody when we're in our dormitory, okay."

"Okay," Gabriel and Fidelio agreed. They all watched Melody and Billy laugh and talk.

"Charlie Bone and his loser friends, spying on other kids like always," a voice too familiar sneered. Manfred Bloor and his sidekick Asa Pike were right behind them.

"We aren't spying on anyone Manfred," Charlie grunted.

"Then how come you're staring at Billy Raven and at the little girl who's with him?" Asa spat.

"We were wondering who the little girl was," Olivia said coolly. "You don't mind telling us who she is do you, Manfred."

"Actually I do mind. Who said it was your job to know everyone?" Manfred asked.

"No one," Olivia said.

"Then you should start minding your own business Vertigo, or you'll get detention," Manfred warned. With one last smirk from Asa, the two seniors walked off.

"Maybe getting detention isn't such a bad idea," Olivia whispered as soon as Manfred and Asa were out of sight. "I mean, if I get detention and if we can make Melody get detention, I'd be able to ask her questions and stuff."

"You know, that isn't such a bad idea," Fidelio admitted.

"Are you sure you want to get detention and try to get Melody into trouble Olivia?" Emma asked worriedly. "What if we can't get Melody into trouble and you only get yourself into trouble."

"Em has point," Gabriel said.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to take," Olivia said so dramatically that everyone laughed.

"Well good luck, Liv," Charlie said.

"Thanks, but I don't need luck," Olivia said as she looked at Melody.

* * *

"It's nice to know someone that likes rats," Melody said to Billy. "So where is your friend, Rembrandt?" 

"He's with Cook in the blue cafeteria," Billy answered.

"Who's Cook?" Melody asked.

"Cook is a real nice lady, she's the one who makes breakfast, lunch, and dinner along with other employees," Billy explained. "Blessed, the dog, lives with her. I talk to Blessed a lot during the weekends when everyone goes home-

"Wait a minute, you stay here during the weekends?" Melody interrupted.

"Yes I do. You see I'm an orphan and well, I have no one to look after me during the weekends, so I have to stay here," Billy finished.

"Can't you stay at a friend's house over the weekends?" Melody asked.

"Yes, but I have to get permission from the head master," Billy said.

"Oh, okay I guess that's okay," Melody said relieved.

"Squeak," squeaked Renegade from Melody's pocket.

"What was that?" Billy asked.

"Renegade did that," Melody hesitated. "Renegade is my friend, and he's a mouse. I brought him here so I wouldn't be so lonely if I didn't make a friend on my first day or first week."

Melody took the little gray mouse out of her pocket and showed him to Billy. Renegade stood up on his hind legs sniffing around with his nose up in the air. Then he got on all fours and looked at Billy, then squeaked at Melody. Billy blushed for some reason, then he squeaked like a mouse and did a few humming noises. Renegade squeaked back at him once. Melody, who was watching them intently, sneezed that it startled Renegade and Billy.

"Sorry, but if you don't mind me asking, what were you two talking about? Oh, and do be truthful," Melody pleaded.

"The first time he squeaked he was saying that…um…that if I was your- boyfriend," Billy mumbled as he reddened.

"He's not my boyfriend," Melody told Renegade as she herself reddened. "We're just friends."

"That's what I told him but he didn't believe me," Billy said as he looked around. Billy then froze as he saw Manfred and Asa walking towards them. "Melody, quick, put Renegade in your pocket. Manfred's coming towards us, and we aren't suppose to bring pets to Bloors Academy."

Melody quickly stuffed Renegade in her pocket apologizing to him. Then she looked as casual as possible and told Billy to do the same. Manfred and Asa walked up to them; they were both smiling.

"I can see you've made a friend, and you've made a good choice, too," Manfred said looking at Melody then to Billy. "Has Billy helped you get your way around?"

"Yes, he has," Melody said calmly.

"Excellent. Oh, Melody, I would like you to meet my friend Asa Pike. Asa this is Melody Serpent," Manfred introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Asa said as his hand popped out to be shaken.

"Like wise," Melody said as she shook Asa's hand.

"What do you think about Bloor's Academy?" Asa asked.

"So far I think it's an okay academy," Melody said.

"Well, I hope one day you'll to think of it great," Manfred said. "Well I better go now, I'll check on you later." Manfred and Asa walked off towards the other seniors, and as soon as Manfred and Asa were out of sight Billy sighed a sigh of relief.

"You know, I never saw Manfred nor Asa smile like that," Billy said.

"Are you sure?" Melody said.

"No. Sorry, what I meant to say is that I _never _saw Manfred and Asa smile at all," Billy said. The horn sounded for the end of the break, and children filed through the garden doors. When Billy and Melody went through the doors Billy gave her some instructions then they said bye to each other.

Later that afternoon, Billy and Melody met in a corridor and Billy led Melody to the blue cafeteria for lunch. When they entered the blue cafeteria, Melody immediately noticed that the cafeteria was blue. There were small round blue tables inside the cafeteria and a line of hungry children waiting to be fed.

"Hi Cook," Billy greeted a joyful looking plump lady who was serving the food when it was their turn to get some food.

"Hello Billy. Did you have a nice two week break?" Cook asked.

"Yes I did," Billy said.

"So you're Cook," Melody said.

"Yes, I'm Cook, and who are you," Cook said gently.

"I'm Melody Serpent, ma'am," Melody said politely.

"I'm guessing you're a new friend of Billy's?" Cook asked as Melody nodded. "Well it was nice to meet you." Melody smiled and followed Billy to a table.

For a while they ate in silence, then they started chat when Renegade squeaked. Melody snuck some food to Renegade when no one was watching and she kept glancing at a table where Charlie and his friends were sitting at. This Billy noticed.

"Why do you keep glancing at Charlie and his friends? Do you know them or something?" Billy asked.

"Actually I was only glancing at Charlie, and yes I do know him," Melody muttered. "Remember when I told you that I can dream of people and things that exist in the real world? Well three days ago I had a dream about Charlie. He told me a lot of things that were amazing."

"Like what?" Billy asked curiously, his fork half way to his mouth.

"Like his friends and adventures here at Bloor's Academy. His first adventure was that he helped a girl; named Emma, wake up from her hypnotism. His second adventure was that he helped his great-great uncle get home to his brother, after he travelled in time. His third adventure is that he was trying to help Ollie. Ollie was turned invisible by a blue boa, which you convinced, to turn Ollie visible again. Charlie also was trying to stop his great-great-great aunt, Yolanda, from doing her evil deeds. Oh, and he's trying to find his father, Lyell, who's been lost for about nine years," Melody finished with a big sigh.

"You know that much about Charlie?" Billy said, astonished by what he just heard. "How did you know that I convinced the blue boa to make Ollie visible?"

"Charlie told me," Melody said.

"You knew, the whole time, who I was?" Billy asked.

"Yes. If you didn't noticed, when I was saying your welcome when we first met, I almost said your name," Melody said taking a sip from her juice.

"Come to think of it, you did almost say my name," Billy said. "You said-

"Your welcome Bi-er…um," Melody repeated what she said a few hours ago.

"Yeah, just like that. You know, you're good at drama. What else are you good at? Music or art or none?" Billy asked.

"Well I have to be good at music or then I wouldn't be in the blue cafeteria," Melody said. "And Jesse said I was pretty good at art."

"Who's Jesse?" asked Billy.

"He's my eldest brother," Melody answered. "I've got a picture of him. You want to see?"

"Sure," Billy said as Melody reached into her jeans pocket. Melody pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. She unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to Billy, who was a bit confused. As soon as Billy saw what was on the piece of paper his eyes grew big out of amazement. "You drew this?!"

"Yup, what do you think?" Melody said with pride.

"I think it's amazing, I mean, it looks so real!" Billy gasped. "Can you draw animals?"

"You bet I can!" Melody said. "Don't tell me, you want me to draw you a picture of Blessed?"

"Please," Billy begged.

"Anything for a friend," Melody said.

"You're the best Melody!" Billy said blushing a bit. Melody smiled at Billy, and then took another sip from her juice.

A few tables away Charlie was staring at Melody. He was sure that the little girl had said his father's name.

"What's wrong Charlie?" asked Fidelio.

"I'm sure that the little girl had just said my father's name," Charlie said.

"Her name is Melody and are you sure she said that?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was just my imagination," Charlie said frowning.

"Don't worry Charlie we'll soon know all about her before bedtime," Fidelio said with a grin. This made Charlie feel a little better but not a lot better.

* * *

**Yay! My second chapter! Please oh please review. I know. This chapter was pretty long. Sorry.**


	3. Turmoil in the King's Room

Chapter 3

Turmoil in the King's Room

It was dinnertime and all the children at Bloor's Academy were all going through a corridor that was beneath the city. On the walls of the corridor were portraits of people, and Melody dare not look at them. There were torches so they would know where they were going.

"Why are we going down here?" Melody asked.

"At dinnertime all the students and all the teacher from the departments, music, art, and drama dine together," Billy explained.

"What do we have for dinner?" Melody asked.

"We pretty much have meatloaf, green casserole, and spinach. Then we have some soup, and if we're in luck we get an apple or a pear for dessert," Billy said frowning. Melody looked at Billy then she looked ahead and frowned in disgust.

After five minutes Melody and Billy were inside a large room. It was three times bigger than the blue cafeteria. There were three long tables and one more at the head of the room. Children from the music department sat at the table at the far left of the room, art was at the far right, drama was right in the middle, and the teachers were at the head table. Melody and Billy head over to their table and sat down next to each other near the middle of the table. Soon four employees that work in the kitchen brought the food for everyone. When Melody got her food she just looked at it in disgust. Billy noticed the look and said, "You better eat that or you won't get any soup."

"It's like Jesse says, don't knock it until you try it," Melody sighed. She grabbed her fork and plunged it into the meatloaf, she closed her eyes, and then she forcefully put it in her mouth. She frowned; ready to spit it out, but instead she forced herself to swallow it.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Melody mumbled. The face Melody had made was so funny to Billy that he spit out his juice and cracked up.

"Hey!" Bragger Brain whined. Bragger Brain's face and shirt were wet. "You spit your juice at me!"

"Sorry Brain. Here, you can have my napkin to wipe yourself. I haven't used it," Billy said trying to keep a straight face. Brain snatched the napkin from Billy and didn't even thank him. Billy looked at Melody who was forcing herself to eat her dinner, and then he cracked up again. Melody moaned as she clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"I don't feel so good," Melody confessed.

"Don't worry you'll get better. I felt the same way as you when I first tried this food," Billy said. "At least you finished your dinner."

"Yup," Melody said. After everyone passed their plates to the head of their table, bowls of soup were brought out. Melody enjoyed her soup better then the meatloaf, green casserole, and spinach. As Melody ate her soup a, big broad man walked up to her. Melody noticed the man's shadow. She turned around and looked into his cold, pale eyes.

"You must be Melody Serpent," the man finally said.

"Yes," Melody said hesitantly.

"I'm Dr. Bloor, headmaster of the academy. Welcome to Bloor's Academy. I hope you find it wonderful," Dr. Bloor said.

"Thank-you," Melody said politely. Dr. Bloor smiled then he walked off towards the drama table. "So he's the headmaster."

"Yup. He's Manfred's father, too," Billy said.

"I see," Melody said as she watched Dr. Bloor talk to Manfred at the drama table. She turned to her soup and stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing her spoon. Soon enough everyone was done with their soup and had already passed their bowl to the head of their table, and soon enough everyone got a pear for dessert. After everyone ate his or her pear, Dr. Bloor, who was already at his table, stood up from his seat. The room fell silent as soon as he stood up from his seat.

"It's a new term here at Bloor's Academy, I hope you all had a wonderful break," Dr. Bloor said. "DISMISSED!"

Everyone started to leave; Melody got up from the bench and checked her pocket for Renegade. Renegade was curled up in a ball and sound asleep in the pocket.

"Where are we going?" Melody asked Billy as they left the dinner hall.

"We have to go to our coat room and get our supplies and then we go to the King's room," Billy answered.

"Billy, what's the Kings room?" Melody asked Billy after they got their books and pens from their coatroom.

"It's a room where all the endowed children go to do their work," Billy explained. "There are eleven of us, counting you."

"Why are we endowed?" Melody asked.

"I don't really know," Billy said. "All I know that all the endowed children are descended from the Red King, and one of his ten children. Like Manfred, he's descended from Borlath, the Red Kings eldest son.

"I wonder who's my ancestor," Melody said. Three feet away Melody and Billy were Charlie and his friends.

"We'll find out sooner or later if she's Lillian or not. Gabriel what color are her eyes?" Charlie asked Gabriel.

"They're gray," Gabriel said. "But what's so important about her eyes?"

"Uncle P said Lillian's eyes were gray," Charlie said. "It brings us one step closer to know if Melody is actually Lillian."

"Yeah but Melody's hair is brown not white like Lillian's," Lysander said.

"Maybe she just dyed her hair brown, worried that she would look to different from the others, and she's the same age as Lillian," Charlie said thoughtfully.

"He does have a point," Tancred said. "But I'm still worried that she might be on the Bloor's side.

"Me too," Emma said. For the rest of their walk to the King's room they were silent. Melody and Billy thought they were the last to go in the King's room, but then they noticed that Manfred still wasn't there. There were two groups; Asa, Zelda, and Dorcas were one group and Charlie, Emma, Gabriel, Lysander, and Tancred were another.

"Manfred is soon going to join their group," Billy said pointing at the table where Asa, Zelda, and Dorcas sat. "We can't both sit at Charlie's table, we'll be too crowded. So I decided to go sit at Manfred's table."

"No it's okay, I'll sit at Manfred's table and you can go to Charlie's table," Melody insisted.

"But what if they're mean to you," Billy said worriedly.

"Then I'll be mean to them," Melody said. "Don't worry Billy I know how to handle things. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Alright," Billy said after a few moments. Billy went towards Charlie's table and sat between Charlie and Gabriel. Melody, on the other hand, sat between Asa and Zelda. Dorcas was once a smiling girl, full of happiness and joy, but now she tries to get Charlie and his friends in trouble and hardly smiles anymore. Dorcas can bewitch clothes. Zelda is a telekinetic; she had black hair and a hooked nose.

"Why isn't your friend going to sit with us Billy?" Tancred asked who sat across from Billy.

"There isn't enough room at the table," Billy mumbled.

"I see," Tancred said.

"But why did she go over there, instead of you," Lysander asked.

"I don't know," Billy muttered.

"I she a nice girl?" Charlie asked.

"Of course she is," Billy said with a frown. "She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Have you noticed anything strange about her?" Tancred asked, as he eyed Billy as though he was trying to tell if he's telling the truth.

"No," Billy said. Tancred, Charlie, Emma, Lysander, and Gabriel all looked at one another.

"Why are you asking me questions about Melody?" Billy said suspiciously.

"We are just curious," Emma said.

"If you like I could introduce you to her," Billy said.

"Excellent, but can you do it tomorrow?" Charlie said.

"Why not now?" Billy asked.

"So we can talk to her more than just a few minutes," Charlie said.

"Alright," Billy said as he looked over at Melody's table.

Melody was staring at a portrait of a man dressed in red robes and wore a jeweled crown on top his head. He had brown curly hair, brown curly beard and mustache, and Melody noticed that he had sad black eyes.

"_That must be the Red King," _Melody thought.

"I can see you have interest in the Red King's portrait," Asa said, startling Melody.

"So that is the King," Melody said.

"Yup, that's the King," Asa said, his yellow eyes flashed a sign of interest. "By the way, this is Zelda and that's Dorcas. Zelda, Dorcas, this is Melody."

Zelda grunted a hi, but Dorcas said, "What's your endowedment?"

"I don't like to talk about it," Melody said gently. Dorcas glared at Melody then she started to do her work. Melody suddenly got a bad feeling; she knew at once that trouble is near. At that moment Manfred walked into the room and closed the doors of the King's room. He walked towards Melody's table and sat between Asa and Dorcas, but before he sat down he said, "We have a new endowed in our mists."

"She's new here at Bloor's Academy, her name is Melody," Manfred said and then he sat down.

"Melody what," Tancred said suddenly.

"Like I told you before, it's none of your business," Manfred snarled.

"And like I told _you_ before I like to know people by their whole name," Tancred snarled back. Glared his hypnotizing stare at Tancred.

"_Why does Tancred have to be so stubborn,"_ Charlie thought.

"I'm Torsson," Tancred said looking at Melody.

"You better shut-up, if you know what's good for you, Torsson,"

Manfred threatened.

"Serpent," Melody said unexpectedly. "My name is Melody Serpent."

"You now know her name Torsson. I don't want another peep out of you," Manfred warned.

The King's room was quiet except for the small noises from the pencils or a cough. Melody looked up at the Red King's portrait. Every time she looked at it she would get a warm comforting feeling, the feeling she had this time was stronger. Melody looked at Billy's table expecting Billy to be looking at her too, but he was silently working. She glanced at everyone at Billy's table and her eyes landed on the boy who was asking for her whole name. Melody new at once that the boy's name was Tancred from the info that Charlie had told her in the dream. Tancred was staring at her, watching her carefully. This made Melody feel a bit uneasy so she frowned at him and Tancred frowned back. Melody looked away and cracked her knuckles; she noticed that Tancred did the same. She got the feeling that he was coping her every move. Melody tapped on her table twice and looked at Tancred who did the same at his table. Melody sighed deeply; Tancred had did the same. Melody now was going to play dirty. She looked away from Tancred so he could only see the side of her face, then she put her finger next to her nose so it could look like that she was picking her nose. Melody looked sideways at Tancred to see him looking at her and stick his finger right into his nose. She turned her head to face him so he could see what she actually did. As soon as he saw the trick, he pulled his finger out of his nose. Tancred stared at his finger and Melody noticed a big booger on his finger. Tancred looked at Melody and shrugged. Before Melody knew it Tancred put his finger in his mouth and ate the big booger.

Before Melody could do anything, Zelda screamed a piercing scream. She was pointing at a little gray mouse; Melody looked inside her pocket, Renegade was gone. Dorcas screamed too and stood on top of her table. Zelda on the other hand was trying to kill the mouse with her foot. There were lots of shouts in the room and a lot of running around from everyone who was trying to catch the mouse before Zelda did, but the mouse was too fast for them. Zelda was out of control; she was stomping everywhere and wouldn't stop. Every stomp Zelda made, Zelda would think that she had killed the mouse, but then she would see the mouse running for its life. Soon enough Zelda had cornered the mouse, and the mouse couldn't escape from Zelda this time. Melody ran towards Zelda and dived to catch Renegade before Zelda squashed him. Melody snatched Renegade just as Zelda raised her foot. Melody was about to get up when Zelda brought her foot down on Melody's left hand. Melody felt a lot of pain in her hand. Zelda brought her foot on Melody's hand three more times before Melody heard three horrible cracks, coming from her hand. Luckily Zelda stopped stomping, it seamed that when she heard the cracks she thought she killed the mouse for sure.

"I killed the mouse!" Zelda shrieked with joy.

"No you didn't, stupid!" Melody said. "He still in the room."

"How do you know?" Zelda snarled.

"I know for three reasons," Melody snarled back. "One, there's no bloody body of a mouse on the floor. Two, he's right here in my hand. And three, your so stupid, you wouldn't know what death is even if it bit you in the butt."

"What did you say?" Zelda shrieked.

"I said, you're so stupid you wouldn't know what death is even if it bit you in butt," Melody said in her gentle voice, but everyone sensed the hint of danger in her voice. Zelda glared at Melody, then turned her furious gaze at a book next to Dorcas, who was still on the table. Melody turn to look at the book and notice it was now floating in mid air. Before she new it the book flew at her with full force, but luckily, Melody ducked just in time. Melody put Renegade in her pocket as she stood up and looked behind her; she saw the same book zoom towards her again this time it was aiming for shins. Melody jumped on top of the book and forced the book to hit the ground. Thinking that she had all ready won, Melody was about to face Zelda when something slammed into her back hard. Melody felt pain run all over her back. The pain was too severe, that Melody fell on her knees.

"That's enough!" Manfred shouted.

"What is going on in here," boomed a voice. It was Dr. Bloor standing at the door. No one answered him nor paid any attention to him.

"Not as tough as you thought you were, huh little girl," Zelda sneered, ignoring Manfred and Dr. Bloor's demands. Dr. Bloor now realized the fight between the two girls. He was about go up to Zelda and scold at her, but decided to see what would happen next. Zelda turned her back to Melody. Melody, who knew she was injured, ignored the pain and got up, picking up the thick book that hit her first. She stared at Zelda for a few moments then through the book with all her strength a Zelda then she said, "I'm not a little girl, you witch."

The book had hit Zelda on the back. The moment the book hit her; Zelda turned around and picked up the book. She walked towards Melody glaring at her. Melody narrowed her eyes as Zelda walked towards her. Zelda raised the book and was about bring it down on Melody who didn't flinch once, when Billy shoved Zelda to the ground with all his strength.

"Leave her alone!" Billy shouted at a very shocked Zelda. Billy looked at Melody who seemed to be impressed. Billy smiled at her, and Melody managed to smile back, as she blushed a bit. Everyone in the room was staring at Billy, gaping at him too. They couldn't believe what Billy had just done, because when there was trouble in the King's room Billy would always stay out of trouble.

"She isn't a witch Melody. She's a _troll_," Billy told Melody. Zelda made a grab for Billy for insulting her, but he dodged. "Admit it, you only hurt people, because you know they're much stronger than you and because you're scared."

Zelda didn't say anything, but glared at Billy. Billy turned his back to Zelda and walked towards Melody. Billy notice that Melody tried to move her left hand. She only lifted it for a second before wincing, and bringing it back down to her side.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Melody mumbled.

"I know," Billy said. "Let me see your left hand. To see how bad it is injured."

"You really don't want to see it," Melody warned faintly. "Even I haven't seen it, but I have a feeling it won't be a pretty sight."

"Come on, I have to see your hand. I don't want you to get in worse conditions," Billy sweet-talked Melody.

"If you weren't so good at sweet-talking. I wouldn't be showing you my hand," Melody murmured as she showed her hand to Billy.

Billy gasped and Renegade squeaked loudly, when they both saw Melody's hand. Melody felt the pain in her hand and back, grow more severe that she closed her eyes. She knew that the others were close by her, for she kept on hearing people gasp. Melody knew she was growing weaker by the second, she knew she could faint any second. Melody opened her eyes and looked at her hand. The last thing she saw was her hand all twisted up, before everything blacked out.

* * *

"What did he say? Who did this to her?" 

"Manfred said that there was a mouse in the room, and this girl named Zelda, was trying to kill it. She had the mouse cornered, but then Melody jumped in to save the mouse. So instead of stepping on the mouse, she stepped on Melody's hand four times, well actually she stomped on it-

"The point is Zelda busted up Melody's hand and maybe her back too, son."

"Some nerve she has to hurt Melody. Trust me if that so called Zelda wasn't a girl, she would've been finished by now. I want to now one more thing, how the heck did Melody survive?"

Melody opened her eyes and was blinded from the light. She groaned and blocked the light with her good hand.

"Melody! You're awake!" Someone shouted with glee. Melody looked at the person who had just spoken. It took a while for her to realize that the person was Jesse.

"Jesse?" Melody said. Melody noticed that her mother and father were there, too. "Mom, Dad? Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, dear," Mrs. Serpent said.

"What?" Melody shouted, she tried to sit up, but the pain made her lie back down on her pillow. She turned her head from side to side; she saw other people in beds or in a wheel chair. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is being next to Billy and Renegade. Wait a minute, Renegade the mouse! Where is he?"

"Right here in my hand, safe and sound," Jesse said as he showed the little gray mouse to Melody. Melody took the mouse with her good hand and put it on her chest, stroking it. The mouse squeaked a few times, and for some reason Melody just knew he was begging for forgiveness.

"Apology accepted," Melody said smiling at Renegade who stopped squeaking. "So where's Jessica and the dweebs?"

"They were busy, we would've brought Dip Stick, but the hospital doesn't allow pets," Mr. Serpent said. "Speaking of pets, where did you get the mouse?"

"A friend of mine gave him to me just today at school," Melody lied. "Oh please, can we keep him?"

"I don't know dear. Taking care of a mouse is a big responsibility," Mr. Serpent said.

"We've managed to take care of Dip Stick, and face it, he's way bigger than Renegade. We can take care of Renegade no problem," Jesse coaxed.

Mr. Serpent looked at Mrs. Serpent for advice. Mrs. Serpent merely nodded. Mr. Serpent looked at Melody and at Jesse then said, "Alright, you can keep the mouse."

"Yes!" Melody and Jesse cheered. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"What were your questions again?" Mrs Serpent asked.

"Mine was how did I get here?" Melody said.

"Dr. Bloor immediately called the hospital, then called us to come to the hospital right away," Mrs. Serpent said. 'What about you Jesse? What was your question?"

"How did Melody survive," Jesse said.

"That, I can answer," Melody said. "If Billy haven't helped me back there in the King's room, who knows what would've happen to me."

"Billy is your Prince Charming isn't he," Jesse teased.

"Shut-up," Melody said, blushing.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Manfred and Dr. Bloor are outside the door wanting to see you, oh and they have another boy with the," Mrs. Serpent said. "Your father and I will be out side while they come in and talk to you. Jesse you can stay with your sister." Jesse nodded, and then Mr. and Mrs. Serpent both pecked Melody on the cheek and then left the room.

"Wonder who the other kid is," Jesse said looking at Melody, who was still stroking Renegade. "So Melody, I thought I wouldn't be seeing you until the weekends, but I guess I was wrong. It's 8:30 right now, I haven't seen you for about twelve hours."

"How time flies when your having fun, huh Jesse," Melody said sarcastically. "I had such a fun day; getting lost a few times in an academy, eating garbage for dinner, but most of all, getting my hand broken and getting my back hurt. Yup, that's a load of fun."

"Come on, it couldn't have been all that bad?" Jesse said.

"No it wasn't. I had a good friend with me and I made a good friend at school," Melody said feeling a bit better.

"Good. I just want to know something. Aren't you glad to see me?" Jesse asked.

"Of course I am, Jesse," Melody said. "I'm sorry Jesse if I offended you."

"It's okay," Jesse said grinning. "You know, I've noticed that you haven't looked at your left hand." Melody forgot all about her hand, she looked at her hand and was relieved that her hand was in a cast. At that moment the door opened, and in came Manfred, Dr. Bloor, and Billy.

"Billy! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the academy?" Melody asked.

"Dr. Bloor let me come along so I can see you," Billy said. "How do you feel? Is your hand okay? What about you back? Is your back okay?"

"I feel great, Billy. You worry to much," Melody said smiling.

"Of course I worry, you're my best friend," Billy said and Melody blushed. Billy noticed Jesse standing beside Melody on the other side of the bed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jesse. Melody's big brother, and who are you?"

"I'm Billy. I'm Melody's friend. Melody has told me a lot about you, Jesse."

"Did she," Jesse said. "It's nice to meet you, Billy."

"Like wise," Billy said. They were all silent until Dr. Bloor cleared his throat.

"Well Melody, Manfred, Billy, and I came to see if you were okay and by the look of it, you're a bit better," Dr. Bloor said with a smile. "We also came to tell you that Zelda has been-

"Expelled!" Jesse said hopefully.

"No. Sorry, but we can't expel the endowed. We can only give them detention," Dr. Bloor explained.

"Zelda has been given detention for two months," Manfred said. Melody was disappointed she was hoping Zelda would be expelled.

"Anyways I think we should leave," Dr. Bloor said. Let us know when you get better, and let us know when you'll be coming back to Bloor's Academy. Come along Manfred and Billy."

Dr. Bloor noticed the disappointment on Melody and Billy's faces as they said their good-byes, and quickly added, "We'll come and visit you soon Melody, and we'll bring Billy along, too."

"Really!" Melody and Billy said looking at Dr. Bloor with grateful looks.

"Yes really, we'll try to visit you to tomorrow around 9:30 PM," Dr. Bloor said.

Melody and Billy look at each other, both grinning from ear to ear, and Renegade squeaked with joy. Then all of a sudden the two eight year-olds were talking non-stop. The others were amazed how fast they could talk for their age. Then they suddenly stopped talking. There was a long silence but it was broken by Melody's giggling.

"Sorry, but I felt like giggling," Melody said after she stopped giggling. "Anyways…I'll see you soon Billy!"

"Yeah," Billy agreed. Then he led Manfred and Dr. Bloor out of the room. Melody watched them leave, her eyes gleaming.

Jesse leaned against Melody's bed close to her then he said, "Are you sure you don't like Billy Raven more then just a friend.

"Shut-up Jesse," Melody said blushing into a shade of pink. Jesse and Melody sat there talking as their family came in to join into the conversation.

* * *

Billy silently entered into his dormitory; he tiptoed towards his bed and got his nightclothes out of his suitcase. He quickly and silently put them on, and then he quickly got into bed. 

"Billy is that you?" a whisper came from Charlie's bed.

"Yes," Billy whispered back. There was rustling of covers being pulled off. Billy heard Charlie tiptoeing towards him. He felt someone sit on his bed. Before Charlie could say a word two more figures sat on Billy's bed.

"Where were you Billy?" It was Gabriel. "Where did the Bloor's take you?"

"Yeah," said Fidelio's voice.

"They took me to see Melody," Billy whispered.

"How is she?" Gabriel said in a worried voice. "She isn't badly injured, is she?"

"She looked fine when I saw her," Billy said.

"That was a horrible thing Zelda did to the girl. I mean, she so innocent looking, and really pretty for a girl her age," Charlie said. "She was really brave and strong when she was fighting with Zelda."

"You must really like the girl Billy, I mean you stood up for the girl. You even insulted Zelda to defend the girl," Fidelio teased. Billy blushed, he didn't want to admit it, but he did like Melody a lot.

"I still can't believe that Melody lied to me," Gabriel said. "She said she wasn't new here at the academy."

"She must've had a good reason to lie to you," Billy said.

"She better," Gabriel grumbled. "I hope she gets better soon."

"I'll tell you how she's doing," Billy said.

"What do you mean?" Fidelio asked. "You're going to be visiting her, or something.

"Yup. Dr. Bloor said he was going to take me and see Melody tomorrow," Billy said.

"Too bad you couldn't introduce us to her," Charlie mumbled.

"I'll introduce her when she comes back to Bloor's Academy," Billy reassured Charlie.

"Okay," Charlie said, smiling. "Well, I'm beat. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"That goes double for me," Fidelio and Gabriel said. The three boys slipped off Billy's bed and went to their own. Billy lied in his bed, thinking about Melody, hoping that she would get better. His eyes got heavier by the second, and before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

**Third Chapter is done. Alright! Anyways, please review. Tell me if it sort of sucked, or if it was okay, or if it was awsome. Tell me how I can improve, and stuff. This one was sort of long, was it. **


	4. Some Unease and Some New Friends

**Hi! I know this is my first A/N, through out this story. Nut I had the feeling I should write one, so yeah... Anyways, I'm sorry It took a long time to update, but I had huge writer's block! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...Anyways...please enjoy. XD**

* * *

Chapter 4

Some Unease and Some New Friends

* * *

It's been nearly a week since the fight between Melody and Zelda and still, Melody hasn't come back to school. On his visits to the hospital, Billy found out that there was nothing wrong with Melody's back. Everybody in the school disliked Zelda even more for hurting a little eight-year-old. A lot of people gave Billy a lot of respect for defending Melody. After two weeks was when Melody finally came to school, completely cured (well except for her hand). Melody was near the door of the tower of her class when Billy saw her and called out. 

"Melody!" Billy yelled. Melody turned and smiled and waved at Billy.

"Hey Billy!" she yelled back, as the small albino ran towards her. "It's nice to see you."

"Same here. I can't believe you're cured already," Billy said.

"Well believe it," Melody said.

"Melody, are you willing to meet some of my friends?" Billy asked.

"Of course I am," Melody said smiling. "When do I meet them?"

"During break," Billy said. "Well I have to get going. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you," Melody said as she opened the door of the tower. She then ran up the long staircase. Melody was out of breath when she made it to the top. Panting, she opened the door of her class and walked in. As she went and stood in front of the piano, she had a bad feeling.

"I'm beginning to hate this endowdment thing," Melody groaned and hung her head. She then raised her head and looked at the keys before her. Melody pressed a few keys with her good hand. She sat down on the stool, wondering what she should play. But before she could decide, the fingers of her good hand started to move and created a wonderful song.

'_I know this song. Where have I heard it?'_ Melody thought, as she continued to play. Then suddenly, another hand joined in. Melody looked up to see Mr. Pilgrim. Mr. Pilgrim had his eyes closed, as his fingers smoothly pressed the keys. Melody smiled and continued to play with one hand. At the end of the song, Melody heard clapping from behind. She turned around and saw Gabriel standing their clapping and grinning. Melody beamed, and looked up at Mr. Pilgrim, who was looking at her too, with a smile on his face.

"You play really good Mr. Pilgrim," Melody said, smiling.

"Than-you Melody," Mr. Pilgrim said. He then looked at her hand that had a cast on. "What happened to your hand?"

"It got squashed," Melody said.

"Oh," Mr. Pilgrim said. Gabriel cleared his throat. Mr. Pilgrim looked at Gabriel, with a puzzled look. Melody got off the bench so Gabriel could sit and play. Gabriel slowly sat down on the bench. And just sat there and stared at the keys.

"Go on, play," Melody said sweetly. Gabriel nodded and slowly he started to play a peaceful song. And the class went on like that, until the bell rang. Melody walked out of the room before Gabriel did. Gabriel quickly grabbed his bag and went after Melody.

"Hey Melody," Gabriel called after her. Melody stopped and waited for Gabriel. As Gabriel ran down to Melody, he tripped over his own feet, and started to fall. Frantically, Gabriel's hands looked for something to hold onto, but there was nothing. Before Gabriel knew it, he was tumbling down the stairs. Melody gasped as she watched Gabriel roll down as a ball and crash into the door at the bottom of the stairs. Melody carefully ran down the stairs, and found Gabriel on the ground in a weird position; he was upside down with his back against the door, and his legs were over his head. Melody ran to his side.

"Gabriel, are you okay?" Melody said. Gabriel groaned.

"No," he managed to say.

"Oh, here let me help," Melody said. She pushed Gabriel slightly, causing him to fall on his side. Gabriel groaned. "Sorry."

Melody carefully put Gabriel's arm over her shoulder as best as she could. She then tried to pick him up, but couldn't.

"You're too heavy for me," Melody said. She then got an idea. "Wait right here. I'll go get some help."

"Yeah I'll stay here. It's not like I'm going to go anywhere anytime soon," Gabriel said. Melody smiled weakly, before running out of the tower in search for help. As she ran, she ran into someone and fell to the ground on her butt.

"Sorry," Melody said. She looked at the person who she bumped into. Her jaws dropped open. "J-Jesse?"

"The one and only," said Jesse as he helped Melody up.

"How did you-? How come-? Aren't you-? Huh?" Melody said, confused. Jesse laughed.

"Mom and Dad enrolled me into the academy so I can make sure you don't have another accident," Jesse explained.

"Oooh," Melody said. "Speaking of accidents…Jesse I need your help!"

"Already?" Jesse said.

"Yes. Gabriel fell down the stairs, and well, he needs help," Melody said.

"Who's Gabriel?" Jesse said suspiciously.

"Jesse, this isn't the time to get suspicious," Melody said. "I really need your help."

"Alright, alright. Lead the way then," Jesse said.

"This way," Melody said as she ran off, Jesse close behind. Melody had slammed into a few people and landed on her butt every time, on their way to the west wing. Every time she slammed into someone, they would start yelling, but when they realized whom it was, they apologized and helped her up. Melody fell on her butt so much that by the time they reached the west wing, her butt was hurting so much that it hurt to crouch down and sit down (I know this from experience).

"Gabriel, I brought help," Melody as she gently shook Gabriel. Gabriel groaned and looked up at Jesse, who smiled. "Gabriel, this is my brother Jesse."

"Nice to meet you. Here let me lend you a hand," Jesse said as he crouched down and grabbed Gabriel's arm and pulled him up gently. Gabriel gasped in pain. "Whoops. Sorry about that, didn't mean to be rough. Melody, where's the clinic?"

"This way," Melody said. Jesse nodded, as he put Gabriel's arm around his neck and grabbed Gabriel around the waist to keep him up.

"Hold on. We don't want you falling and injuring yourself again," Jesse said. Gabriel nodded. They then headed for the clinic; taking a turn here and there, keeping Gabriel from injuring himself again. As they made their way, they noticed that there was no one around.

"Hm, everybody must be out," Melody said. She looked at Jesse who was looking at her with a questioning look. "After our first class, we go out for a break."

"Oh," Jesse said. They kept on walking until they reached the clinic where the nurse laid Gabriel on a bed, so he could rest. Melody and Jesse decided to stay there for a while. Melody then noticed that Jesse was wearing a green cape.

"Oh so you're in art," Melody said. Jesse nodded.

"It's the only thing I'm good at; drawing things," Jesse said with a smile.

"Yeah, but most of your drawings are women in bikinis," Melody said as she sighed. "How did I get a perverted brother? The better question is, how did you get perverted. I mean you used to be so care-free and innocent, but now you're all, tch, messed up and perverted. "

"Shut-up, Melody," Jesse said, his face red. Melody smiled innocently as she thought, then she gasped.

"Oh god, you learned the pervertness from Dad," Melody said. Jesse flinched at the comment, and Gabriel looked up, interested in the conversation. "One time when I was looking for Renegade, I looked into Dad's secret box, and found magazines with almost naked ladies on them. The only thing that went through my head at that point was 'OH GOD! DAD'S SUCH A SICK PERVE!' …I never looked inside the secret box ever again, even when I lost Renegade."

Jesse gapped at Melody and so did Gabriel. Melody saw them and looked at them with an innocent look.

"What? I'm only telling you how I found out, that my dad was a pervert," Melody said as she looked away. Then her eyes brightened up, and she looked up at the two older boys. "Hey Jesse and Gabriel. Where do babies come from? I mean, how can a mom get a baby in their stomach. It's not like it appears magically. Huh Jesse, Gabriel?"

Melody looked at Jesse and Gabriel who both changed scared glances.

"Er well, you see Melody…Babies well…um," Gabriel said, looking nervously at Melody's curious and innocent look.

"Just tell her the truth," Jesse said. Gabriel looked at Jesse in horror.

"What! But she's only eight!" Gabriel shouted.

"But she should know," Jesse said. He sighed and looked at Melody. "You see Melody, a baby really does magically appears in the mom's stomach. It's like this, when a mom and dad love each other so much and they want to have a baby. They do this sort of ritual, you know, magic. But they have to be alone to do the ritual."

"Oh, so that's why Mom and Dad lock themselves in their room at night. But Jesse, they kept doing weird noises," Melody said, as she looked at Jesse. Gabriel looked at Melody in horror then looked at Jesse, whom had his eyebrows raised.

"Well, they have to do that. They have to make weird noise to make the spell work, you know, the noise is like...magic words," Jesse said.

"Oh," Melody said, with and. She then frowned. "But Jesse, Mom and Dad do the ritual almost every night, how come they haven't had a baby yet?"

The two Serpent children heard a thump come from Gabriel's bed and turned to see Gabriel lying on his bed, unconsious.

"He must've fainted," Jesse muttered. He then looked at Melody with an awkward smile. "Anyways Melody, that's because they messed up somewhere in the ritual. Until they figure out what the mistake is, they can't make a baby."

"Oh," Melody said, smiling at Jesse. "Thanks Jesse for telling me where babies come from."

"Anything for you sis," Jesse said, sending a nervous look at Gabriel. _'I so have to talk to Mom and Dad about their little "rituals", before Melody gets the idea to peek at them, just to see how they do a "ritual". It's amazing that she is still gullible. I'm her big brother, of course she'd believe me!'_

For a few more minutes they talked about school things. Suddenly Melody got up from her chair so fast, that Jesse jumped so hard and fell off his chair. He got up, rubbing his backside.

"Oh no! I forgot about Billy," Melody said.

"What about your boyfriend," Jesse said frowning at Melody.

"He's not my boyfriend, so stop saying that he is," Melody said angrily. "I promised that I'd meet him at break so I can meet his friends. Oh snap! I got to go bye."

And before Jesse could say anything, Melody ran out of the clinic and off to the coatroom.

"Argh, that girl, one of these days I'll… Argh!" Jesse said before he too left, leaving an unconsious Gabriel all alone. Jesse ran after Melody who was about 20 yards away from him. Jesse might be taller than Melody and have longer legs, but for some reason Melody was always faster than him. Jesse tried running faster, which sort of worked, because he was now 10 yards away. He saw Melody disappear into a room, and went after her. He opened the door and saw Melody hang her cape on a hook. Quickly, Jesse did the same and walked up to Melody. But before he could reach her, she ran out of the room and out to the playing field. Jesse groaned, and went after her, _again_. As he ran out, he saw Melody looking around, and before Melody could run off again, he grabbed her from the waist into a tight hug.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Jesse said.

"Jesse let go of me, I need to find Billy before the bell rings," Melody as she struggled against Jesse.

"You're not going to find him," Jesse said plainly.

"And why not?!" Melody said angrily, tearing from Jesse's grip.

"Because he found you," Jesse said as he pointed in a direction. Melody followed the finger and saw Billy running towards them. Melody broke into one of her award winning smiles and waved at him happily.

"Hey Billy!" Melody said cheerfully.

"Hey Melody, Jesse," Billy added as he spotted Jesse. Jesse smiled at him, and Billy returned the smile before he turned to look at Melody. "Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere?"

"Er well, Gabriel had an accident and me and Jesse took him to the clinic," Melody said with a weak smile.

"I never knew Jesse came to Bloor's Academy," Billy said, looking at the boy with his large eyes.

"He doesn't'. Well now he does, but he just got here. He says he wanted to keep an eye on me," Melody said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I guess that's a good thing. I don't want you to get hurt again," Billy said, blushing a bit. "Er well, come on. You said you wanted to meet my friends, but then again you already know them, don't you."

"Yup! But they don't know me...sort of," Melody said. Jesse was looking at her with a questioning look, and I guess Melody saw him, because she added to him. "I told him about my endowedments. Don't worry, he can be trusted."

"Endowedments?" Jesse said, raising a brow.

"You know… my superpowers," Melody said.

"Oh, so that's what they're called," Jesse said. "Don't worry I trust him. So Billy, you think you can introduce me to your friends, too."

"Sure, why not," Billy said. "They're over here."

Billy started to walk off, with Melody and Jesse following him close behind. As they walked Jesse saw that Billy was leading them to a group of two girls and four boys. One of the boy's hair looked uncombed, another boy's head was sticking out everywhere like he got shocked or something. The other two boys looked pretty normal. Then the girls also looked normal too, but what had Jesse's fullest attention was the girl with brown mousy hair. He couldn't keep his eyes off her; he thought she was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. He was snapped out of his trance when he accidentally bumped into both eight year olds. Billy and Melody fell on their butts with an uf. Melody whimpered a bit as she got up (But do you blame her? Her butt is sore from falling all the time.).

"Whoops, sorry about that small ones," Jesse said. Melody frowned at him, while Billy gave him a reassuring nod. Jesse laughed nervously, and Melody shook her head. She then looked up to see six pair of eyes watching her.

'_So much for a first impression,' _Melody thought wearily. There was an awkward silence, but was broken by Melody.

"It's too quiet, someone say something!" Melody shouted.

"Something," Tancred said. "I said something, now what?"

Melody looked at him for a moment before she pointed at him accusingly.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE THAT BOOGER-EATING KID!" Melody shouted, shaking her finger at Tancred. "Torsson, right?"

'_Wow! She is really good at acting,'_ Billy thought, looking at Melody as Tancred nodded.

"Yeah. Tancred Torsson to be exact. Just to let you know, it tasted like chicken," Tancred said, winking at Melody. Melody looked at Tancred with a horror stricken face.

"_Way _too much info," Melody said. Tancred laughed and walked next to Melody. He put a hand on Melody's head and ruffled her hair.

"You know, I like you already. This may be the start of a beautiful relationship," Tancred said with a grin. Everyone looked at him horror stricken faces. Tancred saw the face and quickly added, "NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Good, cuz you're _way_ too old for me," Melody said.

"Only by what, five years," Tancred said. Melody smiled sweetly at Tancred, who smiled in return. "I volunteer to introduce you to my friends, after you introduce yourself and your friend over there."

"Then I better get started," Melody said grinning. She cleared her throat. "I'm Melody Serpent, and this is my brother, Jesse Serpent.

"Give us some information about yourselves," Tancred said. Melody looked at him.

"That wasn't part of the deal," Melody said.

"Well it is now," Tancred said with a toothy grin. Melody sighed.

"Hm, well…I don't know what to say about myself," Melody said.

"But I do," Jesse said suddenly. "Melody…our dear, sweet Melody. Hm, well the word I would describe her with is kind."

"I say beautiful," Tancred said.

"Ditto," Billy said. Melody blushed.

"Well anyways, Melody, she's good at almost everything! Which is pretty impressive for a girl her age," Jesse said. "She loves animals, flowers, shoot she loves everything. She's stubborn, generous, helpful, hard working, and a bunch of other stuff. …And I think that's about it."

"Well I guess since you talked abut me, I'll tell them about you," Melody said. "Jesse is protective, as I put it. He's excellent at drawing people and manga characters. He loves animals, his Wii Nintendo, and his magazines. He's also stubborn, hard working, helpful, kind, sometimes generous, and really possessive when it comes to his magazines. …Done."

"Interesting, really interesting. Jesse are you endowed?" Tancred said. Jesse shook his head. "Hm. What's your endowedment Melody?"

"I rather not talk about them," Melody said.

"THEM!" everyone, but Jesse and Billy shouted.

"Yeah, I got two," Melody said a bit nervously. "But forget about them. What about you guys? You haven't introduced yourselves."

"Melody, if we tell you our endowedments, well you tell us yours? At least one of them," Tancred said, putting his hands together in a begging mode. Melody looked at him as she thought. Then she nodded slowly.

"I guess one endowedment wouldn't hurt," Melody said. Tancred cheered, causing Melody to smile sweetly.

"Okay, I'll start with myself," Tancred said. "As you already know, my name is Tancred Torsson. I describe myself loyal, I guess."

"More like short tempered," Lysander said. Tancred shot him a glare.

"As I was saying…I'm good at art; mostly painting portraits and scenery. I love sunny days, animals, and my X-Box 360. I'm-

"Stubborn. _Really _stubborn," Lysander interrupted. Tancred shot him a glare.

"Generous," Charlie said. Tancred smiled a thankful smile.

"Helpful," Fidelio said.

"Kind," Billy said.

"Smart…ish," Emma said frowning slightly.

"Eh," Olivia said shrugging. Melody and Jesse laughed as Tancred shot Olivia a glare. "What?! I can't think of anything to say."

"Tch, figures. You're to slow to think of anything," Tancred said, crossing his arms across his chest. Olivia glared at him. "Well anyways, I'm a weather monger. I can control the weather and junk."

"Oh wow," Jesse said, raising a brow in amazement. Tancred grinned.

"Now next we have Charlie Bone," Tancred said, waving a hand at Charlie. "A word I would describe Charlie is determined. He loves animals. Shoot everyone here loves animals! Anyways, he loves…he loves… Well to tell the truth I don't know the things he loves besides his family. But I do know that he hates his great-aunts, his evil grandmother, the Bloors, Yolanda, traitors, and I think he hates his endowedment. …And er…he's sort of bad at his trumpet, no offence."

"Non-taken," Charlie said.

"And well, he's a picture traveller; he can hear voices of people in pictures, painting, and portraits, and sometimes he can meet them," Tancred said.

"Hm, interesting," Melody said truthfully. She never knew that she could actually _meet_ the people in the pictures.

"It is, isn't it?" Tancred said. "Next is Fidelio Gunn! He is always happy and talks most of the time. So the word I describe him is energetic. He loves his violin, his _huge_ family, and music. He barely hates anything. And he's normal and junk."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Fidelio said, frowning.

"Sorry, I guess," Tancred said. "...Er next is Lysander Sage. Sander is the most loyal friend you could find! He's also very kind, and gentle. He loves art, sometimes I think he loves it more than his own family. He's in art, of course, he love kids, and pretty things!"

"Shut-up Tanc!" Lysander said. Tancred laughed lightly.

"Ok I'm sorry, ahem, anyways...he hates nasty people, shoot we all do!" Tancred shouted. "And for some odd reason...he hates potatoes...and loves spinach..."

"I like spinach," Melody said with an innocent look. "But you lost me with the potatoes..."

"Same goes for me," Jesse said, raising a brow. Everyone laughed and agreed.

tbc

* * *

**Okay well there's my fourth chapter! I hope it made you laugh like heck! In my opinion...I like the whole baby talk thing. XD Again, I'm sorry, but like I told you...major writer's block! People...please review! okay? okay! Bye!**


	5. GRAVE NEWS

I HAVE GRAVE NEWS!

My computer died on me again. SIGH

BUT REST ASSURE! I HAVE BOUGHT IT A NEW HARD DRIVE!

I just need to buy it a new operating system and that might take a while

IM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO TELL YOU GUYS!

but it just occured to me I could use the library computers...

TALK ABOUT SLOW HUH?

but that's just how I am... Im sorry u.u'''


End file.
